(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network game apparatus and method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable wireless network game apparatus and method for a plurality of gamers.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Game apparatuses are categorized as an arcade game apparatus, a video game apparatus which is used in connection with a television set, a portable game apparatus, and a computer game apparatus.
Portable game apparatuses such as Tamagochi or Nintendo are very popular among many people because of their portability, but, since only one person can play the above-noted games at a time, the gamer cannot play currently popular network games, and because of the limitation of a processor installed therein, portable game apparatuses cannot support colorful graphics displays.
Computer games are various, and garners who use computer games can play network games via personal computer (PC) communications or the Internet. However, these computer games need expensive computers installed and since computer game apparatuses are not portable, the garners must stay at the place where the PCs are installed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable wireless network game apparatus and method for a plurality of gamers.
In one aspect of the present invention, a portable wireless network game apparatus for a plurality of garners to play game programs comprises: a display device displaying graphics for playing games; a game program pack removably connected from outside of the game apparatus and including a storage device which stores the game program; a function key unit generating control signals to control operations of the game program; a microprocessor loading the game program stored in the game program pack for executing the game, generating and outputting the graphics signals and audio signals of the game program, transmitting the graphics signals to the display device, receiving the control signals of the function key unit to execute the operations of the game program, and outputting control signals to transmit/receive data of the operations of the game program to/from opponents"" game apparatuses; a base band wave generator, connected to the microprocessor, generating base band carrier waves to transmit the data of the operations of the game program according to the controls of the microprocessor; a transmitter receiving the base band carrier waves generated by the base band wave generator and game executing data of the microprocessor, converting the base band carrier waves into carrier waves of a predetermined band, readying the game executing data on the carrier waves and modulating the same, and transmitting the modulated signals to opponents"" game apparatuses; and a receiver receiving the modulated signals including the game executing data from the opponents"" game apparatuses, demodulating the same to the game executing data, and transmitting the game executing data to the microprocessor.
The carrier waves of the game apparatus for transmitting and receiving signals are the carrier waves having radio frequency (RF) frequency bands.
The transmitter modulates the game executing data by the On/Off Keying (OOK) method.
In another aspect of the present invention, in a plurality of wireless network game apparatuses for a plurality of garners to wirelessly play the games, a portable wireless network game method comprises the steps of (a) loading a game program and executing the same; (b) displaying graphics of the game program on a display device; (c) selecting opponents and a frequency channel; (d) the gamer playing the game by using the graphics of the game program displayed on the display device; (e) readying the game executing data on carrier waves and modulating the same; (f) transmitting the carrier waves to opponents"" game apparatuses; (g) receiving the carrier waves including the game executing data of the opponents"" game apparatuses from the opponents"" game apparatuses; (h) demodulating the game executing data of the opponents"" game apparatuses; and (i) processing the game executing data of the opponents"" game apparatuses and displaying the same on the display device.
The steps (d) through (i) are repeatedly executed for the gamer to play the game with the opponents.